Sparks
by Me A Genius
Summary: One shot, smut story


**Paige's POV-**

I woke up with a bad stomach ache and the worst part I have school and an important math test today. I tell my dad I don't feel well but he yells at me saying I need to go to school and do the test and I tell him I can't. We argue back and forth finally he lets me stay home then he goes to work and I go my room then Emily comes over.

''Hey, I got your text.'' Emily said and sits in front of me.

''You, didn't have to come.'' I said.

''I know, but I wanted to so I'm going to take care of you.'' Emily said.

''That, is so sweet of you.'' I said and we kiss.

''How, is your stomach doing.'' Emily said.

''It hurts.'' I said.

''I'm going to make you some soup.'' Emily said.

''Can, it be chicken noodle soup.'' I said.

''Okay, it will be chicken noodle soup.'' Emily said and I follow her to the kitchen.

I sit down and Emily starts to cook and I watch her cook and we been dating for two years. And the sex it's amazing I love her so much never thought she would love me back.

''Be, careful it's hot.'' Emily said.

''Thanks, you are the best.'' I said and I start eating.

''Paige, I was thinking about something of us having sex.'' Emily said.

''Like, what?'' I said.

''Maybe, we can use a sex toy and I love when we have sex. But I thought if we can do something different.'' Emily said nervously.

''And, what you had in mind.'' I said.

''Maybe, we can use a strap on?'' Emily said.

''Umm, we should use it.'' I said.

''Really? I mean you don't have if you don't want to.'' Emily said.

''I mean, it we can use a strap on it will be really hot.'' I said.

''I thought you wasn't going to say yes.'' Emily said and we kiss.

''What, about the strap on.'' I said.

''Don't worry I got it.'' Emily said.

''I wish I wasn't sick so we can use it.'' I said.

''Yeah, but now let's try to make you feel better.'' Emily said and I nod my head.

After I ate we go watch movies but made me watch Rudy I fell for her puppy face and we sit down to watch it. Later we go cuddle and just talk then we start making out but doesn't go further. Then I get up fast and I run to the bathroom and I throw up in the toilet. I stop throwing up and I wash my mouth then Emily gives me something to drink and we go back to lay down. Emily holds me and I lay my head on her chest and I tell her my dad has been really strict with me about my school work.

''He, loves you Paige.'' Emily said.

''He, only talks about school and swimming nothing else.'' I said.

''He loves you, he just shows it differently.'' Emily said.

''Can, we talk about something else.'' I said.

''Sure, we can talk about something else.'' Emily said.

''My, parents won't be home for the whole next week.'' I said.

''Oh, really I know what we are going to be doing.'' Emily said and we kiss.

**Emily's POV-**

I'm here in Paige's room naked and I'm wearing the strap on then Paige comes into the room naked and gets close to me. And my heart is beating fast I put my hands on hips.

''Are, you nervous?'' Paige said.

''Little bit.'' I said.

''Baby, don't worry just do what feels right.'' Paige said.

''If, it doesn't feel right let me know and we will stop.'' I said.

''Okay.'' Paige said in a sexy voice. We start kissing and it's passionate and I start sucking her pulse point. I stop and I lie on the bed Paige gets on top start kissing my chest going down and I see her going down and I lick my lips.

''You, are so sexy right now.'' I said.

''What, do you want.'' Paige said.

''You, know what I want. I want you to suck'' I said and Paige gives me a smirk. Paige starts sucking and I'm getting really turned on her head goes up and down and I start to moan. Paige keeps sucking and I thrust my hips and I feel I'm getting really wet.

''Paige, don't stop.'' I said and Paige keeps sucking and I grab her hair I thrust my hips again. I moan again then I grab by her by her cheeks and I start kissing her

''Babe, I'm so wet.'' Paige said takes my hand putting my hand on her wet pussy.

''Mmm, you are wet.'' I said and I slide two fingers inside her I start going fast.

''Fuck me.'' Paige moans my fingers goes faster and she moans louder. I take out my fingers and she lies on her back and I stand between her legs.

''Are, you sure?'' I said.

''Yeah, I'm sure.'' Paige said I grab the condom and I put it on. I get closer and I slowly slide it in.

''Paige, are you okay?'' I said and she biting her bottom lip.

''Yeah, I have to adjust to it. But don't stop Emily.'' Paige said. I slide bit more inside her and I lay on top of her our breasts are touching each other. I began moving back and forth inside her, keeping my movements slow and she wraps her legs around me and her hands on my back.

''Emily, it feels good but go fast.'' Paige moans and her legs unwrap around me.

''Okay.'' I said. I start moving my hips fast and Paige moans louder that her nails dig into my back. She was rapidly thrusting back at me. Bringing her legs up and wrapping them around my hips, she cried out, "Oh God!" and I suck her pulse point.

''Don't stop.'' Paige moans. I closed my eyes and just let my senses dissolve into the moment, as I slid into and out of her, the sound of her breath and the feel of her arms around my neck.

''Do, you like when I fuck you.'' I said in a sexy voice.

''I love you it when you fuck me. Em, I'm going to cumm.'' Paige moans I then moved down, kissing a path to her boobs. I took turns drawing each nipple into my mouth while she squirmed. My thrusts go fast and hard with need, but she didn't seem to mind. She was screaming her pleasure against my body, and raking her nails down my back. I reached down between our bodies, and found her clit with my thumb. A few strokes and she threw her head back. "Oh fuck…" she yelled. I slide it out and we are breathing hard and I lay next to her.

''How, was it?'' I said.

''It, amazing and your thrusts felt so good. I can't feel my legs but later it will be your turn.'' Paige said.

''I got so wet of seeing you suck.'' I said and I take off the strap on and I take off the condom. I help Paige to put it on and puts a new condom on.

''Are, you ready?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I'm ready.'' I said and Paige kiss me. I spread my legs open and Paige gets in between and I feel her sliding it in.

''Em, are you okay?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, just keep going.'' I said and Paige moves her hips slowly and I moan and I wrap my legs around her waist. Paige starts to go fast I wrap my hands on her back and I moan loud my nails digs all over her back. She starts to go fast hard and I love it and I moan louder than Paige nibbles and suck my pulse point.

''Oh, Paige don't stop.'' I moan loud.

''Wait.'' Paige said and she stops.

''Why, did you stop?'' I said.

''I want you on top.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, that will be hot.'' I said and we both smile. Paige moves back and I get up she lies on her back and helps me she holds it slowly I go down.

''Are, you okay?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I'm okay.'' I said I start to move my hips and Paige's hands on my waist.

''You, look so fucking hot right now.'' Paige said and she thrust her hips up

''Yes! Don't stop.'' I moan. Paige gets up and starts sucking on both breasts I moan and my fingers go through her hair and I move my hips faster.

''I love when you moan.'' Paige said.

''I'm going to cu-u-um.'' I moan and Paige holds me and lies back down starts and her hips goes faster and I cum but she keeps going.

''Cum, again.'' Paige said and I kiss her and I moan she keeps thrusting I start kiss her jaw. Few more thrusts and I cum hard we are breathing hard

''Holy shit, that felt amazing.'' I said breathing hard.

''Yeah, I agree.'' Paige breathing hard I get off and she takes of the condom and takes of the strap on. We lay next to each other and we smile.

''I love you Paige.'' I said.

''I love you too Emily, I'm happy you are my girlfriend.'' Paige said.

''I'm happy also you are my beautiful girlfriend.'' I said then we cuddle and bit later we go get something eat in bed watching TV later after we ate we cuddle again we watch until we fall asleep.


End file.
